Jane Doe
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Edward sees Bella at the movie store. It's instant love at first sight for him but he doesn't know her name. All Human. Songfic to Jane Doe by NeverShoutNever! Possibly a multi-chap fic later on.


**Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight or the song Jane Doe. Those are owned by Stephenie Meyer and NeverShoutNever! **

--------------------------------------------------------------

I was renting a movie when I saw her. Left side of the Romance aisle, seven movies down from me. She was holding up two movies, _The Notebook_ and _Romeo and Juliet_, undoubtedly trying to decide between the two of them. Her long, dark hair fell in front of her face, partially hiding her profile from me, and she pushed it behind her ears. She was beautifully pale and it appeared she had brown eyes from where I was, but I couldn't be sure.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

_Jane Doe.  
I don't think I know you,  
But I know fo' sho'  
That you are beautiful.  
So baby let me know  
Your name._

She continued looking at both of the movies, still undecided. I had already forgotten about the movie in my hand; I was too busy watching her. I had to know who this mystery girl was. Even though I didn't know her, I could just tell she was one of those people who was good to know, to be friends with, though already I wanted to be much more than friends. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Husband and wife? Secret lovers? Anything was fine with me, as long as we were something more than the strangers we were.

I just didn't know her name.

_  
Damn what's her name?  
'Cause I'm overly attracted  
And terribly convinced that she could be my princess  
And I could be her prince.  
And I felt that way since  
Since I saw Jane Doe._

"I'd pick _Romeo and Juliet_. You can't really beat a classic like that." I said finally, after staring at her for what was truly only several minutes but what felt like a lifetime. I could've died right then and there and been perfectly content.

She looked up at me in surprise before calming down, though there was a light blush on her cheeks. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Er, thanks." She said, embarrassed, as she put _The Notebook_ back in it's spot.

I was about to open my mouth to introduce myself but she had already turned around and went straight to the counter. I just stood there in complete shock. When I finally worked up the nerve to go over there and speak to her, she was already leaving with her movie in hand.

I had missed her.

_Jane Doe.  
I don't think I know you,  
But I know fo' sho'  
That I could get to know ya  
If you let me know  
Your name._

I left the movie store, unaware of what I should do next. I just couldn't stop thinking of that girl. My little Jane Doe. I knew that maybe, just maybe, if we could get to know each other, go on a couple dates, hang out a little, we could last forever. She could have my babies and we could grow old together and we could tell our grandchildren the beautiful stories of our younger days. I knew that she was the one I had been looking for. It didn't matter that I didn't know her name. Prince Charming hadn't known Cinderella's name and look how they turned out! Unfortunately for me, I didn't have a glass slipper, or even a worn out Converse sneaker, to find my Cinderella. I just had the memory of our short encounter.

I couldn't just leave now. I had to do _something_. Surely there was something I could do to find this woman and get to know her.

Wasn't there? I wasn't so sure as I climbed into my car and finally drove away.

_  
Damn what's her name?  
'Cause I'm overly attracted  
And terribly convinced that she could be my princess  
And I could be her prince  
And I felt that way since  
Since I saw Jane Doe._

Her charming image flashed repeatedly in my head like a never ending movie. I knew it was silly to focus so much on some random girl I hadn't even properly met, but I couldn't help myself. This was not some random meeting. This was fate. I was sure of it.

I usually didn't believe in such things, but I couldn't think of any other explanation. I knew this couldn't possibly be just chance that I had come across the girl of my dreams at the movie store. I was sure that she was the girl of my dreams and not just some pointless fling. This girl was not going to break my heart.

But she already had.

_She's everything I want and more.  
She's everything I want for sure.  
She's everything that I want  
And to adore._

So I drove back to my apartment. I went back to my bed. I lay my head down on my pillow. I closed my eyes and saw her once again.

I had blown my chance.

I had missed her.

I had ruined the only opportunity I would ever get with true, honest love.

I had lost her.

I had missed my beautiful, embarrassed, bashful, mysterious Jane Doe.

__

Well baby I am overly attracted  
And terribly convinced that she could be my lover  
But I think I lost my chance.  
You had me at first glance  
Oh my Jane Doe.

--------------------------------------------------------------

****

This idea just kind of popped into my head and I thought, why not give it a try? Have Edward just meet Bella and never find out her name. I might turn it into a full on multichap fic, but right now, it's just going to stay as a oneshot. Hope you like :)

Oh, and P.S.

Definitely listen to the song Jane Doe! Right now there is only a video of NeverShoutNever! (Christofer Drew) singing it on youtube just normally, or whatever you want to call it, but the album version will be released on his MySpace on the 26th. I can't wait! And you should definitely check out his other songs. I love him!

/nevershoutnever


End file.
